criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Olden Times
Olden Times is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-seventh case of the game. It is the forty-third case of Berrini and the first case in Oakwolf Studios. Plot After arriving in Oakwolf Studios, Astrid Flores and the player decided to wander the streets to search for the escaped former mayor Howard Maple. However when Astrid saw that they were filming a new Roman blockbuster movie on a set that they were passing by, they heard a piercing scream. The detectives then investigated the scene to find the body of gladiator Spencer Winter, a spear puncturing his chest and pinning his head to the ground. They first suspected actor Baxter Rowbottom as the victim had accidentally run into him with his car, causing Baxter to get injured with a broken leg and having to stay in the hospital, horse tamer Homer Blakesley as Spencer had given chocolate to one of the horses, causing the horse to die. They also suspected actress Tonya Fishman who the victim had tried to rape during a party. While the duo were going over the case, beat cop Penelope Hunter told them that she had seen a man running from the crime scene to the props room. Once there, the detectives found clues to add props maker Isaac Hawking as the victim was mocking him due to his nickname, "Prop Master" and much to Astrid's excitement, they also added Luke's mother and star of the local cinema, Gwen Leon-Mathieu, whose 20 years of acting weren't enough for Spencer as he continued to tell her that she was old and should retire. Later on, Jordan came to them and said that someone with a gun was reported to be seen wandering around in the props room. At the crime scene, they found Baxter holding Gwen at gun point which made Luke demand him to let her go. After they succeeded to make Baxter release Gwen, they arrested Homer for the murder. After being accused of the murder, the horse tamer denied all evidence until Astrid asked him if he had really killed Spencer over the death of his horse, which made Homer snap, saying that Spencer liked the past too much. This outburst forced Homer to explain that he used to sell animal parts on the black market and had been caught. After spending his sentence in jail, he swore to never do it again and started taking care of the horses. When Spencer brought the memories back, he had told him that criminals don't change. But when he continued and threatened to call the cops to tell them he had restarted the black market, the horse tamer snapped. While Winter was on the set and distracted, the killer took a prop spear, sharpened it and stabbed the actor right through the chest killing him. For the gruesome murder, Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to 30 years in prison with a chance of parole in 25. After the trial, the team decided to finish what they had started in Maple Highs by finding the corrupt mayor before he could escape forever. After Baxter Rowbottom reported that he had saw him fleeing the colosseum set, the player and Mei headed the set where found a strange shoe that they sent to Edward. The lab analyst guaranteed that the shoe belonged to the escaped convict and that the stain on it was a mixture of marble and makeup, meaning the former mayor had been to the prop room. There they discovered his wallet that contained a ticket with the destination of Stonemoor on it. At the airport, the duo successfully caught Howard and then put him behind bars for his involvement in the drugged maple syrup scheme, which reassured Jordan’s tense feelings that he had shown previously in the case. Meanwhile, an excited Astrid asked if the player could come with her to ask Miss Leon-Mathieu for an autograph. After being asked, Gwen kindly told them that if they could help her find her purse, she would gladly sign one for each of them. The actress then explained that she may have left it in the victim's lounge. After looking through the lounge, the duo found a red purse among a pile of cushions. Unsure if it was Gwen's purse, the duo went to ask Luke about it, who confirmed that the purse was indeed his mother’s. After giving it back to the actress, she happily signed an autograph for Astrid and the player. After the success of arresting the escaped mayor, the senior detective decided to give an exclusive copy of one of his mother’s movies to Astrid, who immediately hugged her friend in thanks. The Chief, happy to see that the two were getting along better than before, happily told the team that they would be taking a break after all the events. Summary Victim *'Spencer Winter' (found with a spear puncturing his chest) Murder Weapon *'Spear Prop' Killer *'Homer Blakesley' Suspects Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth Cologne *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect wears leather Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth Cologne *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect wears leather Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth Cologne *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect wears leather Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth Cologne *The suspect knows Latin *The suspect eats oysters Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth Cologne *The suspect knows Latin Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer wears Eternal Youth Cologne. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears leather. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Colosseum Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Clipboard) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Movie Information; New Suspect: Baxter Rowbottom) *Interrogate Baxter Rowbottom about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Lounge) *Investigate Victim's Lounge. (Clues: Faded Horse Statue, Handbag) *Examine Faded Horse Statue. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Homer Blakesley) *Ask Homer Blakesley about the victim's horse statue gift. *Examine Handbag. (Result: Cigarette Case; New Suspect: Tonya Fishman) *Ask Tonya Fishman if she knew the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloodstained Shield) *Analyze Bloodstained Shield. (03:00:00; The killer knows Latin) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Spear Prop; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Props Room. (Clues: Faded Clipboard, Torn Pieces, Prop Chest) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Props List; New Suspect: Isaac Hawking) *Ask Mr Hawking about the victim’s murder. (Attribute: Isaac eats oysters and knows Latin) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Cinema Star Poster; New Suspect: Gwen Leon-Mathieu) *Talk to Gwen Leon-Mathieu about the murder. (Attribute: Gwen knows Latin) *Examine Prop Chest. (Result: Strange Dagger) *Analyze Strange Dagger. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eternal Youth Cologne; New Crime Scene: Lounge Couch) *Investigate Lounge Couch. (Clues: Faded Clipping, Box of Chocolates) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Chocolate Bits) *Examine Chocolate Bits. (Result: Cockroaches) *Ask Homer about the cockroach chocolates. (Attribute: Homer wears Eternal Youth Cologne, eats oysters and knows Latin) *Examine Faded Clipping. (Result: Newspaper) *Analyze Newspaper. (12:00:00) *Ask Baxter about the car crash that the victim started. (Attribute: Baxter eats oysters, knows Latin and wears Eternal Youth Cologne) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Make sure Gwen is okay after being held at gunpoint. (Attribute: Gwen wears Eternal Youth Cologne; New Crime Scene: Set Entrance) *Investigate Set Entrance. (Clues: Tantalizing Sign, Faded Paper) *Examine Tantalizing Sign. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Isaac’s Prints Identified) *Ask Isaac about the victim calling him a lame prop master. (Attribute: Isaac wears Eternal Youth Cologne) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Restraining Order) *Analyze Restraining Order. (09:00:00) *Ask Tonya about the victim’s attempts to rape her. (Attribute: Tonya wears Eternal Youth Cologne, knows Latin and eats oysters) *Investigate Work Table. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Empty Oyster Can) *Analyze Oyster Can. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim’s Armor Piece) *Analyze Victim’s Armor Piece. (15:00:00; The killer wears leather) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The One Behind the Camera (1/6). (No stars) The One Behind the Camera (1/6) *See what Baxter Rowbottom saw in the set. *Investigate Colosseum Set. (Clue: Strange Shoe) *Examine Strange Shoe. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (09:00:00) *Investigate Props Room. (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Ticket to Stonemoor) *Head to the airport and arrest Howard Maple. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Gwen Leon-Mathieu for an autograph. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim’s Lounge. (Result: Lost and Found) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Red Handbag) *Ask Luke to confirm that the handbag is his mother’s. *Return the handbag to Gwen. (Reward: Roman Armor) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Oakwolf Studios